dragonfablefandomcom-20200215-history
Artix von Krieger
Artix von Krieger is the avatar of the Artix Entertainment founder Adam. Biography As a young child, he and Vayle lived in the same village. When they were both young, he tried to rescue her from a river, but they were both washed downstream to an underground cave. While trying to find their way out, they stumbled upon the Darkness Orb, which both touched. Although Vayle gave into the Darkness, Artix remained strong and vowed to always stand for Light. Later, when his village was destroyed by zombies (controlled by Noxus in order to kill Vayle's brother and gain her loyalty), he joined the Paladin Order to defeat the undead. During the Necropolis Saga, he crosses paths with Vayle again, who is now known as the Necromantress. After an unsuccessful attempt to win her support, Artix and "The Player" confront Noxus, ultimately beating him with Vayle's help. Artix can be found at the door of the Necropolis and at the entrance of Amityvale's graveyard. Quests given Artix Random #DoomWood Destroyers #Mystery Doors #DeathKnight (Quest) #Undead Assault Artix Quest Chain #Battle for Moonridge #The Necromantress #Moonridge: Saved! #The Outcast #The Gate Keeper #T.A. Side Challenge #The Body Shop #Too Many Cooks #The Green Mist #Artix vs. the Undead #Noxus Fumes #Extra Credit #A Dark Letter #Memory-Demons Others #T.A. Side Challenge #Haunted Castle ArchKnight #Replay A New Beginning Shops owned Purify 'Level/Quest/Items required:'Completion of Noxus Fumes Daggers #Twin Blades of Destiny #Shining Twin Blades of Destiny #Lucky Twin Blades of Destiny #Mighty Twin Blades of Destiny #Guided Twin Blades of Destiny #Brilliant Twin Blades of Destiny #Pristine Twin Blades of Destiny Staffs #DragonStaff of Destiny #Shining DragonStaff of Destiny #Lucky DragonStaff of Destiny #Mighty DragonStaff of Destiny #Guided DragonStaff of Destiny #Brilliant DragonStaff of Destiny #Pristine DragonStaff of Destiny Axes #Blinding Light of Destiny #Shining Blinding Light of Destiny #Lucky Blinding Light of Destiny #Mighty Blinding Light of Destiny #Guided Blinding Light of Destiny #Brilliant Blinding Light of Destiny #Pristine Blinding Light of Destiny Shop of Destiny 'Level/Quest/Items required:'Completion of Noxus Fumes Daggers #Shining Twin Blades of Destiny #Lucky Twin Blades of Destiny #Mighty Twin Blades of Destiny #Guided Twin Blades of Destiny #Brilliant Twin Blades of Destiny #Pristine Twin Blades of Destiny Staffs #Shining DragonStaff of Destiny #Lucky DragonStaff of Destiny #Mighty DragonStaff of Destiny #Guided DragonStaff of Destiny #Brilliant DragonStaff of Destiny #Pristine DragonStaff of Destiny Axes #Shining Blinding Light of Destiny #Lucky Blinding Light of Destiny #Mighty Blinding Light of Destiny #Guided Blinding Light of Destiny #Brilliant Blinding Light of Destiny #Pristine Blinding Light of Destiny Appearances #The Graveyard in Amityvale #Well, Well, Well. #Falconreach #Titans of Battleon #We Three Spirits #The Necromantress #The Necropolis #Necropolis: Last Stand #The Funeral #To have all the gold in Lore! #Battle for the Eastern Hills! #Attack on Drakonnan! #Final Battle! #Epilogue #A DragonLord's Birthday! #A Feast of Fowl #Critical Failure! #Feast of Welcomegiving! #Pinkonreach #Sepulchure's Fortress #The Dragon Drakath #Mogloween Storybook Gallery young artix.jpg|Young Artix Artix.jpg|Side view Df artix.png|Alternate image Category:NPCs Category:Guests Category:Humans Category:Paladins Category:Heroes Category:Quest Givers Category:Light Guests Category:The Fire War Category:Darkness Orb Saga Category:Males